The present invention relates to an integrated gas control device integrated on a base, which is used in a manufacturing factory such as a semiconductor manufacturing factory.
There is known three kinds of integrated gas control device as the semiconductor manufacturing device.
In the first kind of integrated gas control device, plural kinds of gas control equipments are connected by joints and pipes in series to form a gas control line. A plurality of gas control lines are disposed in parallel to provide an integrated device.
In the second kind of gas control device, passage blocks are securely mounted on a base plate, and gas control equipments are mounted on a passage blocks, interposing sealing members. A gas passage of the passage block is communicated with a passage of the gas control equipment, and the gas control equipments are removably connected to the passage blocks to provide a gas control line. A plurality of gas control lines are arranged in parallel and integrated into a panel.
The third device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,739 which was filed by the present patent applicant. In the device, blocks of gas control equipment and passage blocks are combined and mounted on a base plate. A cylindrical portion of the gas control block is engaged with a cylindrical body of the gas control equipment.
In the first device, since a plurality of gas control equipments are connected, the length of the gas control line increases. Since it is difficult to remove the gas control equipment from the control device and to assemble a new gas control equipment on the device, the manufacturing cost of the gas control device increases, and the exchange of the equipment is impossible. Furthermore, welding fumes and particles are generated at the manufacturing of the device, which renders the device fragile at the welding portion to shorten the life of the pipe.
Since, in the second device, gas control equipments are installed on passage blocks arranged on a base plate, the gas control device is reduced in inside capacity. Furthermore, it is possible to elongate the life of the device because the welding fumes do not generate.
Since the gas control equipment can easily be removed from the passage blocks, it is possible to exchange the gas control equipment with a new equipment. Therefore, maintenance cost can be reduced.
However, in the second device, the gas control equipment and the passage block are connected through an O-ring, which causes irregular fastening to reduce the reliability of the device.
In the third device, the gas control equipment is combined with passage blocks and mounted on a block. Therefore, the third device has the same advantages as the second device.
Furthermore, a union nut provided on a periphery of a body of the gas control equipment is engaged with a screw thread formed on a periphery of a cylindrical portion of an installing block for the gas control equipment, thereby connecting the equipment with passage blocks. Therefore, gas control equipments are installed in good balance condition, ensuring complete sealing.
However, in the third device, the shape of the body of the gas control equipment is limited to a cylindrical form. Consequently, the gas control equipment having a flange or a projected block can not be used in the device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gas control device which may be reduced in size, may increase the reliability of the device, and use a gas control equipment having a flange or projected block.
According to the present invention, there is provided an integrated gas control device comprising an elongated base having a pair of ribs longitudinally extending on the base to form a groove there-between, a pair of end passage blocks mounted in the groove at both ends thereof, each of the end passage blocks having a gas passage having an opening opened at an upper surface at an inner portion of the block, intermediate passage blocks mounted in the groove between the end passage blocks, each of the intermediate passage blocks having a gas passage having openings opened at an upper surface at both ends of the block, a plurality of gas control equipments, each of the gas control equipments being mounted on adjacent passage blocks, and having a pair of gas passages having openings communicated with the gas passages of the adjacent passage blocks, a plurality of installing devices, for installing the gas control equipments on the base, respectively.
The gas passage of each of the end passage blocks has an opening at an axial end side.
One of the gas control equipments has a body mounted on the adjacent passage blocks, and the body has a pair of gas passages communicated with gas passages of the adjacent passage blocks.
The opening of the gas passage is surrounded by an annular projection.
The installing devices comprises a supporting base having a cylindrical portion having a screw thread formed on the cylindrical portion, and secured to the base, and a union nut engaged with the screw thread for installing the gas control equipment.
In another aspect of the invention, one of the gas control equipments has a pair of projecting blocks mounted on adjacent passage blocks, and each of the projecting blocks has a gas passage communicated with the gas passage of the corresponding passage block.
Furthermore, the body has a flange, one of the installing devices comprises a supporting base having a cylindrical portion having a screw thread formed on the cylindrical portion, and secured to the base, and a union nut engaged with the screw thread and engaged with the flange of the body so that the body is pressed against adjacent passage blocks.
Four pillars are engaged with threaded holes formed in the ribs for nipping the projecting blocks, and a pair of cramping blocks are provided for pressing the projecting blocks against the adjacent passage blocks.
The pillar has a supporting portion having a smaller diameter than that of the body portion of the pillar and a head at an upper end of the supporting portion, the cramping blocks has a pair of grooves slidably engaged with the supporting portion, and a threaded hole in which a screw is engaged, the cramping block is pressed against a jaw of the head and a lower end of the screw is pressed against the projecting block.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.